This invention relates to a system for remotely checking the operative condition of pieces of equipment in order to verify that the pieces of equipment are in operable condition. In particular, the present invention relates to such a system for checking the operable condition of electrical equipment.
Systems of the above-mentioned type are particularly useful when pieces of electrical equipment, which have to be checked from a remote location, are anti-theft installations in apartments, homes, shops, rooms and the like which are to be protected against burglars and other persons unauthorized to enter. In these cases, it is particularly interesting for a user to be able to check from a remote point the operable condition of the anti-theft installation. In the following specification and claims, the term "operable condition" is used to indicate that the anti-theft installation is still as effective as when it was installed. The absence of operable condition consequently means that an alteration has occurred in the anti-theft installation system due, either to an equipment failure in the installation or to the fact that an alarm has been caused by a theft attempt or unauthorized entry.